Harry Potter What Have You Done?
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry finds out that Dumbledore has been less than honest with him. He discovers secrets that will rock the wizarding world and breaks free from the chains that have been placed upon him. He changes and becomes the person he was always meant to be and joins his death eater father. Voldemort wasn't the only one to make a Horcrux.


Harry Potter: What have you done?!

 **Chapter 1: The Price of Deception**

So when the time comes...the boy must die?" Snape asked in disbelief looking into his old mentor's eyes only to see honesty and guilt in the old man's deceitful eyes.

Dumbledore looked at the ground in shame and spoke filled with regret "Yes he must die...Severus that night Voldemort attacked the Potter's he intending to make a Horcrux to split another piece of his soul off and place it in one of the Potters family heir looms but that night when he failed to kill the boy he left something inside of him...".

Severus looked in disgust and horror as his face pale and he lost all compose as memories broke through his Occlumency shields of the night his sweet Lily was laying dead in his arms while her son crying with a bleeding scar carved into his forehead in his crib somehow knowing that his mother was dead and would never awaken. "No. You're not telling what I think you are trying to suggest that Potter is a living Horcrux that he is a container for the Dark Lord's soul and nothing more than an empty shell!". He hissed angrily.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and sat behind his desk with his head in his fragile old hands "Harry's scar is no ordinary cursed scar but in fact a symbol of what was left being in the boy that night. Harry is a living Horcrux it is how he was able to survive the killing curse by no means is Harry just a vessel for Voldemort soul.

Severus sneered as a realization hit him "You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment". He said as betrayal filled his onyx eyes as he looked at the headmaster in a new light as he continued his rant.

"You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter. Don't deny it old man you've raised him like a weapon a puppet and you are the puppet master pulling his strings. The boy who willingly give his life for another's without hesitation and he would risk his life without a moments and if you asked him to die for the greater good he would do it without you already knew that didn't you". He narrowed his eyes in accusation "That is you're plan for the boy to sacrifice his own life to save everyone else in the process. His life doesn't matter to you does it as longer as the boy for fills that damned prophecy you don't care what happens to him whether he lives or dies as long as Riddle is defeated to you Potter has only ever been a pawn in this war a chess piece for you to manipulate without getting your own hands dirty".He slammed his hand on the desk causing Harry who was eavesdropping to flinch and pale at what he was hearing.

Dumbledore flinched slightly as Severus put a large dent in his desk as his inner vampire was inches from snapping and attacking the old man and he knew this but the red ring that symbolize blood lust that was forming in his potions master's eyes the man he cared about dearly who he claimed to see as a son who looked ready to kill him. He sighed "Severus don't tell my finally you've grown to care for the boy". He said watching Severus reaction closely.

Severus snarled with pain and sadness in his eyes as he whipped out his wand and said in almost a whisper "Expecto Patronum". A ghostly pale blue doe bursting from the tip of his wand and rushed around the room and then finally jumping out of the window.

Dumbledore whispered as a tear trailed down his face "Lily...after all this time?".

Severus looked heartbroken "Always. I swore the night she died to protect the boy".

Dumbledore frowned with regret in his voice "Once again I must ask too much of you Severus".

Severus growled "Have you ever considered that you ask too much that you take too much Albus. Has it ever crossed you're brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?".

Dumbledore looked at Severus and stand of with his back turned to the window looking at the full moon as his ancient eyes closed briefly before answering "Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant I will not negotiate with you Severus. You agreed to keep the boy alive and protected and you've done you're job it is time to let the boy go now he is fourteen years old hardly a child anymore. This is a time of war and children have no place in war. Harry hasn't been a child for years now. There's nothing more to discuss".

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing Severus was protecting him and trying to save him from his fate while Dumbledore was blind and only saw him as a martyr of war and he wouldn't become anyone's escape goat or sacrifice lamb.

He hide underneath his invisibility cloak as Severus stormed out of the Headmaster's office and punched the wall in anger "What am I going to do Lily about your son?. I swore to protect him and I will not break that promise even if he is an arrogant Gryffindor brat he is still your son the son of my best friend and I will not let him die by the Dark Lord's hand nor Dumbledore's. If I must die to save the brat then I will do it no matter what Dumbledore's thinks he is still a child not a soldier or a martyr".

Severus then turned and walked away as Harry slid down the wall in shock as he saw the haunted look in the Potions master's warm onyx eyes as fat tears rolled down his cheeks he had misunderstood the man like people had misunderstood him the man was protecting him and was willing to give his own life in exchange for his he was risking his life everyday playing spy to both sides of the war not caring about his own life as long as he survive because he was the son of his best friend and love. He needed to find away to thank the man for everything he had done for him. He was a true war hero not I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.

Harry decided to get some air and think about his options and went up to the Astronomy Tower for a cigarette to calm down before he exploded and hurt someone or himself for that matter "I'm not ready to die".He whispered into the cold night air. "I never did what I wanted, well that's going to change. I need to break the golden trio and lose my innocent look. The golden boy is gone". He laugh bitterly as he stomped out his cigarette and went to bed.

 **Chapter 2: Things Have Changed**

Harry walked down the Slytherin corridor it was coming to the end of 4th year. He felt angry at learning Dumbledore's little discussion with Snape. He punched the wall he felt anger, pain and hate rise in himself he was practising the dark arts and had just finished a session and than Draco came round the corner.

Draco glared "Potter! He spat what are you doing down here?!" Harry turned and pointed his wand in Draco throat "I'm not in the mood Malfoy … just leave me alone but I do something you'll regret" he hissed.

Draco saw it in Harry's eyes he nearly missed it and he knew for sure his threat was true

Draco accused "You've been practising the dark arts haven't you and don't lie I can see it in your eyes your becoming addicted to them aren't you Potter?".

Harry blinked and replied "What's it to you Malfoy … stay out of my business you know nothing about me. All you and everyone else see is Potter the golden Gryffindor boy saviour. He spat. You don't know the real me. I'm just Harry. I have to wear a mask like most Slytherin's so I can survive I did not chose to be the boy who lived nor am I a golden boy as most of you and Slytherin believe me to be".

Draco looked at Harry searchingly "Then why hide who you truly are Potter. I know you are a Slytherin in lions clothing. I always have so why pretend to be something you not why not stay out of the war or join the dark lord?".

Harry argued "Firstly I can't because everyone will believe me to be dark and I'll end up in Azkaban … and secondly Tom keeps trying to kill me from first year all I ever wanted to do is survive I never meant to kill him I was only a baby! He snapped but he lost his mind he went to deep and wasn't prepared for the consequences but I saw him at the graveyard I can tell he has gained it back".

Draco smirked and nodded "Father tells me the same he is back to his old self father and my godfather along with his inner circle is helping him with his addiction. You know Harry once you go into deep it changes you. It can kill you or change you as it did Tom . Just promise me that you won't be a reckless Gryffindor and think more like a snake when you are using them".

Harry smiled and nodded "Fine I will …. only if you will forgive me for the past and shake my hand I offer you in friendship and truce".

Draco nodded and shook his hand "I think I like this real you Harry I hate Potter but you are not him and I will keep everything you have told me secret until you are ready".

Harry smiled "Thank you dragon now I must be going I have training to do before I go back to those filthy muggles".

Draco nodded and when into his common room and told Harry the password and told him he would write.

He went down to the chamber of secrets and cast and trained using both powerful dark magic and light magic and make a few masking potions so no one except Draco could see the effects of using the dark arts.

The dark magic radiated off him his aura started turning and changing into a light grey which meant his involvement in the dark arts.

He drew a pentagram that glowed and slowly a dark light began to form in the center of the star. A flash of magic burst from Harry as soon as Harry had stepped foot into the circle. The brutal forced slammed him into the state of Salazar Slytherin. Harry crumpled to the floor laughing maniacally. He had just summoned Alecto Pureo to balance out his magical core and to permanently stop him from becoming addicted to the dark allure that was tempting him to delve further into the darkest of arts. But he had promised Draco and he would keep his promise. He watched in surprise as magical binds that had been long placed were unbound and the compulsion charms, love potions and personality and ego charms were stripped from him and could never be re administered. As Harry's legs buckled and he slid down the statue he grinned and closed his eyes "When someone embraces darkness, they will become one with it. Turned into a traitor and when they are hunted and chose death. They shall be given life and their soul shall be torn and become one with the

treasure it seeks out to keep it earth bound". Harry then took out an old family heirloom that once belong to his mother and chanted in a once forgotten language and grinned insanity as he felt a his soul spilt inside and watched it forced it's way into the heirloom as Voldemort's Horcrux absorbed with the missing piece of Harry's soul that now remained in his mother's necklace that he locked onto his neck and used several strong and dark protection and unbreakable charms along with an invisibility spell so no one could see it except those who already knew it was their.

He touched it fondly before taking a dreamless sleep potion and pepper up potion to restore his magic that was dangerously low in the reverses. Before using his time turner and going to bed.

Meanwhile

"Are you quite certain Severus?". Voldemort asked in disbelief

"I am, my lord. The information comes from the old man himself. And it would make sense, considering the small matter of the connect between you and the boy".

Voldemort's breath left in an irritated hiss "So the old coot thinks he can fool me?. If that is the case then I'll just play along with his game and make him believe that I would actually kill a piece of myself. I'll change the rules however instead of killing the bane of my existence it would seem that I would have to do the opposite no matter how much I would like to torture him. He is an important unbeknown little treasure of mine and I must keep the brat safe even if it kills me".

"Of course, my lord". Severus agreed with a low bow of his head in respect. It was going exactly as he'd hoped. He would have help from none other than the dark lord to protect the wretched boy.

"Does Dumbledore know anything of my others?. Or just Harry?. That he is currently aware of".

"I believe that he knows of several, my lord. It is my understanding that he intents to go after you're ring in perhaps a week or so since he has located where you've left it".

Voldemort let out a soft hissing laugh that was filled with amusement "Is that so. Well then I suppose he will be ever so disappointed if he went all that way to find that their was nothing waiting for him. Wouldn't he?".

Severus had a small smirk on his face "He would indeed my lord,".

Voldemort then asked seriously "Do you believe Potter is aware of what's to come and what he is?".

Severus nodded "He was eavesdropping that night when I and Dumbledore had are little secret meeting. He was outside the entrance to the Headmaster's door. I was able to smell him. He has her smell. I believe he was under his idiot father's invisibility cloak. My lord and I think that now Potter is aware. I believe the headmaster has just lost his precious little saviour for good and once the mutt and wolf find out about Dumbledore's betrayal they will so come to the dark for revenge. Once they have joined Potter would soon follow them. He cares for the mutt and wolf deeply and would without a second though give his life for either of them in a heart beat".

Voldemort cackled "Wonderful. I'm sure that I can sway Black to where he belongs and once I have Black his pet wolf will follow. Pettigrew is no longer of an interest or of use to me and I am sure Black would enjoy his freedom with having a little meeting with the rodent that condemned him to Azkaban for twelve years".

 **Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out**

When Harry arrived at Gryffindor Tower he was shocked to say the least to find a letter addressed to him from his mother which was sealed with a legitimate stamp. Harry picked up the parchment apprehensively looking between flabbergasted and livid as he read.

" **My Dearest Harry,**

 **If you are reading this then the worst has happened Dumbledore has betrayed us.**

 **Yes you read that right I said Dumbledore.**

 **Everyone thinks the Great Albus Dumbledore is the grandfatherly leader of the light he pretends to be and that Tom Riddle or Voldemort as he is currently known as is the enemy however he is not.**

 **I know this is hard to believe but Tom doesn't believe that all muggleborns should be eradicated from the earth because that would result in inbreeding and magic would die out.**

 **You see Harry if there was no new blood then there would only be squibs in the wizarding world.**

 **Dumbledore believes in co-existing and exposing us to the muggle world which as you know would be a disaster. Muggles would fear us because of what they do not understand and once again wizards and witches would be at risk at being wiped out and burned at the stake like history has taught us. We are suppose to be mere myth and if they were to find out it would be mass genocide. Dumbledore is a good man but the death of his sister blinded him and he has become guilt ridden trying to seek salvation when their is none to be found.**

 **Tom wants to take muggleborns from their families when they start showing signs of magic and teach them like the Pureblood children get taught so they are not outcasted or abused by those we are suppose to protect them because they are special.**

 **Tom is no saint by any means but neither is Dumbledore. You will need to decide and pick a side. Because you will have to be strong and be brave my special little boy.**

 **Now that is out of the way. I need to tell you something important and life changing.**

 **James Potter was not you're biological father because he couldn't produce an heir so I found someone who unknowingly conceived you during a drunken night of passion.**

 **You true father is Severus Snape my first love and best friend till this day. I never got the chance to tell him that I will always love him and that I forgive him for calling me that vile name. After all I am no mudblood. No one knows this but I am an illegitimate child of Riddle and Rosier. My mother was ashamed to have had a child out of wedlock and during those days it was a social no no. So I was given up for adoption in a muggle orphanage were I was adopted by The Evans family. My sister was too young to know and she never learnt the true not even when our parents divorced.**

 **You don't have to worry you won't become a vampire like you're father as he was bitten not born.**

 **His father was an abusive bastard and had beaten Sev to near death which resulted in his mother paying a vampire to turn her son into a dark creature when he was just a boy at sixteen years old.  
That was one of the reasons you're father joined Tom. In the first place because Tom had protected him when no one else could and taught him how to live rather than survive but as they years grew but no one could see or save Tom from his own demons that lurked inside that caused Tom to fall too far into the darkest of arts.**

 **Harry sweet heart you are the heir of Rosier, Prince , Potter and Riddle. You are the son of the Half blood Prince and Nephew to the Dark Lord.**

 **I love you child all my love and kisses mum".**

Harry was fuming and screamed out in anger at learning what he had just learned.

He needed to pay a visit to his father and walked down to the Slytherin quarters as he whispered the password and knocked on Snape's private rooms. Before Snape could either take points off or start yelling and insulting him he raised a hand in the air to quieten him.

"Professor Snape?. What would you do, purely hypothetically, if you were dissatisfied with your prospective role in this war?".

When did the infernal brat swallow a dictionary? But I doubt this is about my role. No, this is surely about himself. Like always, Self-important little brat that he is. Time to cut him down to size and deflate that phenomenal ego... "Spare me the melodrama, Potter, you are hardly so important as to warrant an actual role". I watch him step forward a rest his hand on my door way into the light. He is paler than usual, and his eyes are strangely glowing dark green radiating with confident and power which only stemmed from dark magic. Snape hissed and grabbed his collar "What have you gotten yourself into?!. You foolish boy. You've been tinkering with the dark arts?. Do not lie to me Potter I see it as plain as day in you're eyes!. Her eyes!".

Harry smirked darkly "I have recently learnt some things. Did you know the old man placed several complex magical binds on my core restricting my magic and if that wasn't unforgivable enough I have been poisoned by Ginny Weasley with Love charms and potions. Not to mention the personality and ego charms I also broke just hours ago all placed by the so called leader of the light".

Snape eyes widened in disbelief "The Headmaster has done some questionable things in his time but I highly doubt he would be so cruel and dark to do such a thing to a child".

Harry snorted "We both know that isn't true professor Snape. I know that I am one. A Living Horcrux that is. I know you are aware of what that is as you too have dabbled in questionable magic". Snape paled as Harry rapped his knuckles on his scar as his eyes glittered dangerous daring him to deny it. He then moves passes Snape and sits down uninvited as Snape never broke his gaze. He didn't hide his dismay at the knowledge that Potter had known.

Snape narrowed his eyes "And what are you going to do with this knowledge?".

Harry raised an eyebrow "Nothing at all professor. Why confront Dumbledore and spoil the fun when he finds out that his plans have failed. He wanted a soldier and he got one. He wanted me to be powerful and I am. He wanted a weapon that he trained to self destruct that he has worked so hard on to sacrifice my life without question for the greater good". He spoke with bitterness that almost made Snape cringe as he stared at the boy in front of him as if he was listening to a stranger but then if what the boy said was the truth and he was under those potions and charms then this was the true Harry Potter awoken from a drugged slumber.

Harry continued "But the old fool miscalculated. He only thinks he knows my mind. My memories. My heart and soul. Yet he never found the buried parts behind the mask that I have hidden underneath for so long that had you and everyone else fooled".

Snape cursed himself as he took a peek underneath Potter's mask for his blindness. He was more of a Slytherin than anyone he ever met all the Gryffindor brash was nothing but a mask. A cunning role that this stranger played in front of me has played to perfection. What I couldn't understand why the boy had abandoned it in front of him after keeping it for so long he allowed him to see what was their all allow lurking in the shadows waiting for the right time to strike. Why had the boy chosen him he decided to voice his question. "Why come to me, though?. Why tell me this?".

"What if I told you that I didn't want to die and sacrifice myself for these sheep and thankless idiots I surround myself everyday with?".

"What do you expect me to do?. What could I possible do?". He said in nearly a whisper as he stared at him as Harry suddenly smiled almost gentle.

"I want you to re-examine your role in this war professor. It is a dangerous one at that to be playing two sides at their own game and hoping that neither side will discover that you are playing them and be died by both sides".

Snape reared his head back in surprise. Harry laughed at him silently and carefully turned back to his first question as he saw Snape's vampire rear his ugly head and knew he had to wrap this conversation up before Snape snapped from information overload.

"I have a role to play, too".

Snape asked "And what role is that?".

Harry smirked "One you will soon enough find out Professor and believe me it will shake this world to it's very core. This little lion is going to strike at the very heart of this community and bare it's serpent fangs and poison those who are a threat to my survival. Make like you're own fangs do except mine are not in the physical since".

Snape snarled "How did you know?".

Harry whispered "Mum. She sent me a letter and wanted me to tell her that regardless of you're foolish actions at calling her that vile name that you will always be her first love and that she is sorry that she never got the chance to tell you that you were long forgiven".

Snape had tears in his eyes "Why should I turn everything I made on it's head?. Go against the sacrifices I made?!". He roared.

"But you made those for her didn't you. For her sake not for yours nor mine?" He said knowingly with a soft smile.

Snape breath catches and whispered harshly "Get out of my chambers Potter now!". He hissed as his eyes turned a blazing red as his fangs lengthened.

Harry rolled his eyes not looking one bit intimidated before walking out and just as Snape was about to slam the door Harry grinned "I always knew you were a dungeon bat. The rumours in first year are true. Although should I be concerned about you're feeding habits We wouldn't want you snacking on students now would we?. Well Weasley I don't mind but still I think you should be drinking something more red rather than pumpkin juice pro-".

Snape had heard enough and wanted to strangle the boy who dared to question his feeding habits and slammed the door in his face and opened a bottle of fire whiskey and drained it rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

 **Chapter 4: How could they be so blind**

The school year was almost finish for the year and the students were just about to start the leaving feast for the 8th years. But one thing kept bothering him Harry Potter it had been a week since their midnight discussion and the boy was quieter, more thoughtful. The quality of his school work seemed to improved drastically which was brought up at the end of year meeting by several professors. He seemed to settle down and become more intelligent and reign in his famously unpredictable temper except when it came to Weasley.

He also developed quite the charm. He always wondered how everyone including him had been so blind.

In potions class he watched as Potter stirred with long precise fingers, Sleeker hair that had replaced the messy nest and green eyes that had become cold and hard. His tanned skin had become an alabaster pale. Nothing escaped his assessing steel trap mind. As he moved silently, gracefully, like a snake or panther about to pounce and devour it's prey.

Snape wondered why The Headmaster didn't see time repeat itself. But who could blame an old man now, weary and likened Potter to a grandson. Snape thought that perhaps he didn't blame Dumbledore that he didn't want to see, and turned his eyes away rather perceive the calculating eyes looking with murderous intent the were sparkling with hidden darkness out of the face he swore to protect. Harry Potter was all that Albus Dumbledore had left. Could he despise an old man for grasping at a fragile, illusory peace of mind and refusing to face that the child he loved and cared for was lost and headed down the same path as the dark lord.

No. Snape could not.

So Severus watched and waited, never letting the word Horcrux pass his lips to either side and wondered when the first of the screams would come when Potter would commit his first murder.

After the feast as everyone went to their rooms to get packed and ready to leave Hogwarts Snape and dragged Harry into a potions cupboard which Potter looked impassive about as he causally twirled his wand in his long finger. Brother to the dark lords wand repeated in Severus mind.

"You've been spying on me professor even sneaking into the chamber of secrets under a disillusion spell". His voice was pleasant but intimidating. "I didn't think it would be you would found out about where I go to train. I expected the old coot". He spat as his lip curled into a sneer.

Snape hesitated "The old do not want to think that they will lose all that they love and care for. Albus has reached that age when they are desperate for peace".

"Probably". Unreadable green eyes looked him over "You know, I want to know how much you've guessed. What's the magic word?".

Snape paled and looked sick as his mouth turned dry and his eyes filled with anger, sorrow with a hint of guilt and concern as he whispered in disgust "Horcrux".

Potter's eyebrows rose, apparently impressed, and he clapped as his eyes shone with darkness with a touch of insanity "Well done!. And yet you've kept this information to yourself?". A look of inquiry and warning as he bared his teeth and fingered his wand ready to wipe his father's memories if required.

Snape lip curled revealing a long incisor "For now at least. Who would believe a Fourteen year old child. Who is the apparent saviour of the wizarding world and Golden Boy Gryffindor is a potential dark lord in the rising who has done the most unforgivable and made a Horcrux by spiting his soul. I would be sent to and deemed insane more than Bellatrix Lestrange if that was even possible".

Harry rolled his eyes "I'm sure Tom would believe you after all doing the unforgivable runs in the blood. Uncle like Nephew after all. Didn't I tell you that my mother sent me a letter. It must of slipped my mind to inform you that my mother was a Half blood and the legitimate child of Riddle and Rosier. Voldemort couldn't kill his heir because I am a relative of Salazar Slytherin and he placed a curse on his descendants that his bloodline couldn't attempt to kill the other knowingly without severe consequences. I won't become a monster nor have I fallen too far. Trust that I know what I am doing Professor. Now I believe I saw let you ponder on what I've told you. And remember we all have light and dark inside of us. It is the part we chose to act on is what matters most and the intentions behind it. I am doing what is necessary in order to survive this war. Enjoy the summer holidays professor".

Harry opened the door and walked up to Gryffindor Tower with his trunk already packed as he waited for the bell to ring in order for him to leave.

He was glad that the special parchment arrived from Gringotts and he sliced his palm open allowing three droplets of his blood to fall onto the page. Before healing his wound it had seemed he had inherited a few creature traits from his father.

Written in on the sheet of parchment was his official accurate birth certificate with a legal documented stamp of legitimacy.

 **Name:** Hadrian Saturnus Rosier Snape

 **Born:** 30th July 1980, Godric's Hollow, West Country England

 **Witnesses of Birth:** Alice Longbottom & Poppy Pomfrey

 **Blood Status:** Half Blood

 **Mother:** Lilith Potter nee Riddle-Rosier (Deceased)

 **Father:** Severus Prince Snape (Undead)

 **Creature Heritage:** Vampirism traits

 **Prince Affinity:** Dark

 **Potter Affinity:** Light

 **Riddle Affinity:** Dark

 **Rosier Affinity:** Neutral

 **Magical Guardians:** Sirius Orion Black  & Remus John Lupin

 **Adoptive Father:** James Harold Potter (Deceased)

 **Godfather:** Lucius Alexander Malfoy

 **Uncle:** Tom Marvolo Riddle

 **Godmothers:** Narcissa Malfoy nee Black & Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

 **Heir:** Riddle & Potter & Rosier & Prince

 **Vault Value Total:** 183,435,565 Galleons (Not including estates, properties and business shares)

 **Individual/Bloodline abilities:** Parselmouth & Occlumens & Metamorphmagi

Harry quickly sent a copy to Gringotts and hide the evidence before having a brief training session to avoid losing control of his out wavering magic that was inches from out lashing. After a few new dark curses and hexes on the training dummies Harry made his way up to The Hogwarts Express.

Whilst on the train back to Privet Drive which he would not be returning to instead he would be staying in Knockturn Alley until he found suitable accommodation away from the lights grasp.

He wrote a list of everything he needed to do.

1)Claim family titles and rings

2)Restrict who has access to the Potter vaults

3) Find a werewolf willing to infect myself with lycanthrope in order to awaken blocked heritage and become a stronger wizard by brewing the illegal ancient potion created by Salazar Slytherin.

4) Purchase a New Wand, Clothing and Reading Material.

5) Find new living arrangement

6) Get rid of Harry Potter

7) Start a new life

Harry smirked at his list the wizarding world was in for a shock when Harry Potter never returns to the wizarding world ever again.

Chapter 5: Howl

Harry Potter lay on his bed at Godric's Hollow thinking over his new life as Hadrian Saturnus Rosier Snape.

Earlier that week he had found a werewolf who was willing to bite him for a hundred galleons and a free Wolfsbane potion to complete his task. Harry of course used his new

Metamorphosis abilities and put them to good use in order to disguise himself. The man was given what he asked for and grinned as they arrived at an isolated forest near Knockturn Alley. The man shook his head "Are you definitely sure about this kid?. Once I infect you then you will be outcasted by the wizarding community and have to endure agonising transformations every full moon". He said unsure of himself.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned excited "Completely. Yes I want you to infect me with lycanthropy I get you my word that is all I want from you and I shall not regret this decision".

The man grew more confident and smiled with a small nod of his head and within a few minutes the man had changed and approached Harry who moved his t-shirt in order to give the werewolf access to his shoulder. The wolf bent down and sniffed and looked at Harry with questioning eyes that sparkled with amusement. He bit roughly into his shoulder making sure that his venom was getting into the opened wound. Harry stood stiff as his body began to throb and twinge he looked up to see the wolf remove his mouth from his should and inspect his work.

Harry smirked "Satisfied?. You could of been a little gentler but thank you anyway. Now I must be going I have a nasty potion to be drinking. Enjoy the Galleons". The werewolf nodded in triumph and proceeded to go deeper into the forest and howl a goodbye to Harry who limped to the motel unable to apparate.

When he arrived he changed back to his normal appearance and summoned Dobby the house elf to get his potion.

He drank the potion in one gulp and cringed at the foul tasting potion. He felt extremely tired whether from blood loss as he stumbled up to bed as the potion and venom spread through his veins like fire, Harry had consumed every last drop of the potion and was now suffering the side effects from it.

He through himself on the kingsize bed and smirked as his eyes lit with glee and unshed tears as he noticed his bite mark begin to rapidly heal. He closed his eyes and for once in a long time slept peacefully.

The next morning Harry awoke his body was sore and achy and caked in dried blood from his transformation. He looked at the tall mirror and gasped in astonishment at his new appearance.

His hair was the same fiery red as his mothers which made him want to jump for joy that he had another piece of his mother rather than just her eyes. Which we're now surprisingly a sea green with speckles of gold that showed his lycanthropy. He was impressed that he no longer needed his glasses and that he had grown a couple of inches taller that pleased him to no end. His stomach was lean with a little muscle and his fingers and arms were long perfect for potion brewing. He had his mother's nose but he noticed he had his father's oily hair that irritated him. He was in two minds about having the same style of hair as Draco's but thought that he would just have to get use to it. His skin felt like hardened marble it was tougher and he noticed his fingernails were sharp and pointed to be used as a weapon to slice and stab his enemy. He decided he was going to paint them black and was a shocked at the fact his canines had lengthened and grew abnormally long and sharp. That could cut through meat with ease and crunch bone with little difficultly.

He wasn't going to hide anymore and he was going to be proud at being a werewolf and be like Remus a guardian of the moon. He clapped his hands and then proceeded to get a shower and apparated into Knockturn Alley and purchased his new wand which was Twelve and a half inch white poison oak wood with Thestral tears and a bundle of expensive robes and books. He then went to Gringotts and told them that he was infected with Lycanthropy and of his heritage and asked them to contact his family but he wanted requested Fenrir Greyback to pick him up as it was going to be his first full moon tonight and he could feel it in his bones and needed to prepare.

An hour later Greyback sniffed out Harry and raised and eyebrow "So you're Hadrian cub. And a newly bitten cub at that. I understand now why you decide wish for my cub or his mutt to pick you up. Come you have much to learn. You will stay will me and our pack for you're first moon".

Harry nodded and took Greyback arms and they apparated as Aurors walked through the doors.

Harry found himself being surrounded by werewolves who were curious and sniffing him.

Fenrir smirked at the surprise on Harry's face "Werewolves are much more common animals than you might think cub. Pack meet Remus cub Hadrian who will be joining us for his first full moon. We shall hunt to celebrate and Hadrian will have the first kill and taste".

One of the wolves asked "Mooney cub?. I never thought we would see the day. Well Hadrian cub welcome home. What is you're wolf name that you shall be called by?".

Harry thought for a moment and searched within himself "Shadow".

Greyback growled with approval "So mote it be. You shall now be referred as Shadow and you will obey the pack code as I Fenrir Greyback Alpha also known as Sliver will be you're temporary sire until Mooney is up to the job".

Harry bowed his head in submission and was introduced to other member of the pack.

As the time approached for his first transformation he was eager but terrified even when the female members attempted to soothe his fears. They knew that it would be of no use the first transformation was always the worse.

Greyback had given Harry a herbal potion that was meant to take the edge off and comforted Harry as the whole pack waited patiently for the moon to take affect.

Harry was unprepared for the pain that rushed through his blood steam creating intense agony. His bones outstretched his jawbone dislocated and developed into a vicious fanged mouth. His entire face structure transformed as hair spurted all over his body as his eyes turned from sea green to a mixture of blazing orange and gold, his fingernails grew at an alarming rate into razor sharp claws as he was forced on all fours. I was crying. Not evening the women who were licking my fur helped ease the pain as I howled losing my the final pieces left of my humanity. I let out an ear bursting howl and ran off into the night no longer the boy I once had been. I lose my memories and my only instinct was to find my sire and father.

I stumbled and fell as I got used to my new legs and caught a doe who never stood a chance as her warm blood ran down my throat as I ripped her to pieces and growled at those inferior who tried to steal my prey but allowed the adults to take some of the doe and present it to their cubs and ruts of the litter. As Greyback watched happily at the new cub moving further up the rank at the size and power he possessed that would rival his own.

Soon they ran into a transformed Mooney who immediately claimed his cub re-opening the bite mark which shadow permitted without much of a fight. Then Greyback led his pack deeper into the forest and ran near Riddle Manor were he deemed it safe enough for the cubs to play and the adults to relax and hunt.

Mooney washed his cub as shadow yipped happily and snuggled into his fur. Mooney cradled Hadrian into his arms and growled at Fenrir that he was taking his son into the manor to curl up with.

Greyback allowed this and as morning was approaching the inner circle including Sirius was shocked at Mooney snuggled up with a cub by his side that had visible claim mark wounds saying Mooney had claim him as his cub. Sirius was pacing up and down the throne room "Mooney claim a child!?. Without even telling me. I'm not ready to be a father!".

Bellatrix snorted "Oh shut by icky little cousin. You may not make a good role model but it's too late now you're pet has claimed the little wolf as his own".

Mooney awoke to yelling and growled threateningly as he cradled his cub in his arms who awoke and started snarling and growling furiously as his heckles rose. Draco gulped "He's cub looks ready to eat us".

Fenrir snorted "I doubt he would. After all this is his true pack. Plus his father is here isn't that right bat features?".

Severus paled "You're not suggesting that the cub the wolf is cradling like a baby is Pott-Harry?".

Fenrir grinned "His name is Shadow actually".

Remus started transformed followed back Shadow 5 minutes after Remus was half transformed looking at his cub who was really Harry in absolutely horror and sorrow as he listened to his agonising screams and howls as he scratched himself. Greyback growled and took hold of Harry's claws and scoffed Remus for allow his cub to hurt himself. Shadow snarled and struggled against the alpha but stopped as Remus held him in his arms holding him for dear life as he ran his hand through his hair that soon changed into sweaty hot skin. Hadrian panted and winced as he looked around his surrounds at a smirking Fenrir and terrified confused death eaters with one pissed off father and guilty Remus who was sobbing.

Remus sobbed "Oh cub. Who did this to you?. When?".

Harry cringed "Don't cry Remus it is making me feel unpleasant emotions I'd rather not express. I'm fine. And to answer you're question I don't know and two days ago. Last night was my first moon. Which I certainly wasn't prepared for. You didn't do a half bad job in mauling my shoulder Mooney not that I mine although a blood draught wouldn't be out of the question. Does someone have one on hand?".

Severus took the potion out of his robes and then forced it into Hadrian throat before assessing the wounds and using a mild healing spell. He hissed "You foolish boy. What were you doing out on a full moon anyway!?".

Hadrian shrugged "I was training actually. I was returning from my nightly run to avoid the aurors during the day time and thanks to you father I have a some aversion to sunlight which is rather frustrating although blood lollies and pops are not so bad".

Draco gagged "You've had those. Revolting".

Harry smirked "Don't judge. What about you are you're blueberry addiction Draco".

Draco blushed "I am not addicted I just merely crave them because of my Veela heritage".

Harry snorted "Yeah right. You just as bad as Mooney with his chocolate addiction and father with his fire whiskey".

Snape scolded "You shouldn't of inherited Vampirism traits".

Harry rolled his eyes "I'm the freckin boy who lived anything's possible".

Sirius was white as a sheet "B-But that means?".

Harry grinned "Well Sirius how does it feel to be my Bearer?".

Greyback laughed at the comment as Sirius looked confused as Remus was chuckling and explained "What our cub means since I bit him I will be his sire in wolf terms his step dad and you are his barer which means his awful step mother".

Bellatrix cackled "Wonderful. How about we take icky little Black dress shopping and to parenting classes".

Sirius looked offended "That's not fair I don't want to be a mother!. I don't do womanly things. It isn't going to happen".

Remus winced as Hadrian turned lost control of shadow and pinned Sirius up against the wall and bared his fangs which were digging into his neck painfully as as his nails restricted his airways as Black gasped "Pup...You're hurting me...Let go".

Shadow snarled "Bearer refuses pack duties. Bearer rejects Cub...Cub will eat bearer unless Bearer conforms to pack ways".

Sirius eyes widened "Mooney!. Do something Hadrian's going to eat me. Hadrian I don't taste good believe me I haven't bathed for weeks and I smell like Padfoot".

Fenrir growled "My cub cannot intervene it is you're own fault. You show know better Black. Now either you submit or be eaten".

Sirius yelled "HOW?!".

Severus smirked "You have to lick Hadrian so he has you're scent".

Sirius looked horrified "What do you mean lick!?. I'm doing nothing of the sort!".

Harry squeezed tighter as his face changed into shadow's with ease and opened his jaw's prepare to consume his former godfather.

Tom smirked "Black you are running out of time".

Sirius make a face of disgust and stuck the tip of his tongue out as Hadrian was inches from his face and Sirius cringed and licked Hadrian's face and gagged at having wolf hair in his mouth.

Shadow growled happily and gave Sirius a slobbery lick of his own dribbling all over Sirius face as released him as Sirius rubbed the sticky slobber off his face grimacing.

The Death Eaters were mocking Sirius as Severus looked like Christmas has come early and made a note to watch the memory over again and get it turned into a photo.


End file.
